


Drive!

by NovaCaelum



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Modern Era, Thief!Flint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Silver always drove around town when he was bored, nothing exiting ever happened, until the day he met a very interesting man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive!

**Author's Note:**

> __  
>  **Prompt: **"You were chased by the cops, got in my car and just yelled ‘Drive!’."  
> **  
>  From this [list of "meet ugly" AU's](http://shipsandstuffs.tumblr.com/post/117411388899/tokiosunset-people-should-do-more-meet-ugly-and).**
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm obviously really creative with my titles. I apologize in advance for the major OOC-ness of the two but I gave myself a little bit of leeway since it's an AU.
> 
> I've got writers block with my other fic and when I re-read that list I was like "I need to do one!" and it's probably more realistic to have Silver as a thief but I couldn't imagine him screaming "drive" at Flint and getting away with it so yeah.

John always took a drive around the city whenever he was bored, it helped pass some time and sometimes he'd end up at a mall and return home with a few new things to appreciate; he'd actually met his best-friend at a mall, working in what became his favourite coffee shop. Today seemed different today, he'd gone to a local park to enjoy the view, taking a few pictures and bird watching before he returned to his car; he flicked on his favourite playlist and enjoyed the sun for a while longer before moving on. John went to a local convenience store to pick up a few magazines and some snacks; he felt like inviting his friend over for a movie afternoon.

He dumped the stuff in the back-seat of his car before getting into the drivers seat, flicking through his phone for any new messages; John nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard this car door opening, he looked over, shocked to see someone climbing in, a bag in hand, "Drive!" The fire in the man's eyes told John that he was serious and without really thinking about it, he took off; John saw the man looking backwards, out of the corner of his eye, the man began to relax as they got further away from where the man had jumped into the car.

John drove for a good twenty minutes before parking, staring at the man in his passenger seat, "Were you being chased by cops?" He was sure he'd saw a glimpse of a police uniform as he took off, but he was far to scared to say anything; John felt a sudden worry wash over him when the man nodded, "What the fuck?! What if they got my licence plate?"

"Calm down, you took off too quickly for that," He finally had the chance to look over his clueless helper, "My name is James Flint."

John recognized that name immediately, he read enough to know about what was going on in his local area, "You're the thief that everyone is talking about! And you used me as a fucking get-away driver? Oh my god, I'm gonna be in so much shit!"

"No," James gently placed his hand on John's shoulder, feeling him tense up a little, "I'm sure no-one really saw, you weren't near the cameras either. Thank you."

John looked at James, like he was crazy, "Don't thank me! If I knew I would have kicked you the fuck out of my car!"

"So you let strangers in your car normally?" For some reason, the way James said that made heat rise to John's cheeks; he would never let anyone he didn't know into his car, John barely managed to shake his head, "I must be lucky then," Now that John was looking at him, James took in more of his appearance; the way his black curls fell around his face, his blue eyes shining in the light, "Maybe I'll look out for your car more often," He spotted a pen out of the corner of his eye then grabbed it and one of John's hand, quickly scribbling his number down on the back of John's hand; James was never one to pass-up a good looking guy if he ever saw one and John had practically saved his ass, "I'll treat you to a coffee sometime to make up for using your car," He opened the door then clambered out, "Bye."

Before John could say anything, the door was closed and James took off through the streets; he dropped his head onto the steering wheel, not liking how his hand had tingled from the way James had held it--he only gave him his fucking number! It wasn't like he was holding his hand because he'd wanted to; John groaned in defeat but once glance at the number made him quickly grab his phone and save it. Maybe he could accept a coffee, it was better than nothing and James didn't _seem_ like that much of a bad guy; would it really hurt John to sit down with him? The longer he stared at the new contact, the more he had to resist the urge to call or text, he put his phone down and sighed loudly, just noticing that his camera had gone; John frantically searched for it, he figured James had probably taken it and now that he remembered back to James racing away, he was sure something black had been hanging out of his bag.

John angrily picked up his phone and wrote a new message, _"I want my fucking camera back!"_

It wasn't long before his phone pinged, signalling a reply, _"See you Friday, 1PM sharp at the Starbucks in the mall, downstairs. Maybe I'll add new pictures for you."_

Something about that reply seemed cocky and John loved it, he replied with what hoped was a reluctant message, _"Fine but only because I want my camera."_ He was glad James didn't know about the little coffee shop that he always went to, he didn't really want to explain himself to his best-friend; the more John stared at the message from James, the more he got excited about seeing him again--he **had** to admit that there was something interesting about the man. And he was sure that it **wouldn't** hurt, after all, he was only seeing him again for his camera, nothing else--especially not for any new pictures James might add. Sighing to himself, John finally decided to head home, realizing that he wasn't bound to get anywhere staring at his phone like James would appear next to him again; he found himself wiggling in his seat a little. He'd need a long, cold shower once he got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm thinking about Photographer!Silver...
> 
> Maybe I'll write a follow up to this?


End file.
